Mask and Deceit
by Naruto Cullen
Summary: What would happen if Kakashi refused Naruto training for the Chunin exams, he would drop the mask of course.  Kaka/Anko  Naru/hina Sas/Sak Shika/Tem
1. Prologe Edited

**Mask and Deceit**

**Summary**

What happens when Kakashi denies Naruto Training for the Chunin Exams. Naruto Drops his Mask and Shows Konoha what he can do. Kakashi bashing at the beginning, along with major Sasuke and Sakura bashing

* * *

Chapter 1 – Refusal

"What!" an orange clad child screamed.

"I am sorry Naruto, but I have to train Sasuke." Replied the man with gravity defying silver hair and a haite cover his left eye.

"Fine! Train Sasuke, see what I care. I'll just find some one ELSE to train me!" Fumed an irate Naruto

"Hah-aha who would want to train the dead last like you. You are nothing more than a demon in a human form." Replied the silver haired man.

"Well Kakashi, thank you for telling me the truth, I'll be sure to speak with the Hokage about a certain law you just broke." Stated Naruto his void of all emotion

"Oh Yea who will believe you, Demon." Replied the slightly smug Kakashi

"Oh I don't know I just have a gut feeling I have and as usual my gut feeling is correct." stated the blond with convection

"Oh yea, is that so." said Kakashi

"Oh is that so, Kakashi." Stated a voice who demanded Respect.

* * *

Au -

welcome to my first fanfic I am going to be updating as quickly as possible

I am currently looking for a beta reader to help keep me on track while practising in the art of fanfic until then please review or I'll... I'll... go kung fu on you


	2. Chapter 1 edited

**Training **

* * *

In a hospital corridor two men stand facing one an another. One was a tall middle aged man with silver coloured gravity defining hair that stood about 5'11 and a mask that covered only half his face with his hiate covering his right eye. While the other was a woman who was draped in the standard ANBU uniform with a pure white ANBU mask and a pure white cape with a gold clasp signifying that she was THE ANBU commander.

"Gh..Ghost- SAN! What are you are doing here?" asked a very scared Kakashi

"Well Kakashi I was here to escort Uzumaki to the Hokage." replied the ANBU commander in an emotionless voice that all ANBU where famed for.

"What would the Hokage want with _HIM?" _Asked the annoyed Kakashi.

"I don't believe that's any of our concern now if you excuse me, Uzumaki and I must be off. Oh! and before I forget ANBU Towa, Please take Hatake to the holding cells and book an appointment with the doctor." commanded Ghost.

"Hai" Towa responded before dragging away a spluttering Kakashi.

"Well Uzumaki lets not keep the Hokage waiting any longer, shall we?" asked the the Commander

"Let's go sir!" Naruto responded with his typical fox like smile.

* * *

Later across town

* * *

Three men stood in a red building with the kanji for fire.

"Thank you Ghost, your dismissed." Thanked an older gentleman garbed in Konoha's finest robes of red and white and a hat with the kanji for fire shadow emblazoned on it. This man was the current leader of Konoha the Hokage Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"All right Jiji, thanks for the help with Kakashi an all but what did you need me for?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

"well Naruto...to be straight forward it is time to drop the mask. I understand you had it on for protection but it is now hurting you as a ninja and your comrades as well." the Hokage Stated sincerely with kind and sad smile on his old face.

"I am sorry Jiji but I can't do that the pain is too much to bear." Naruto responded sombrely

"Don't do it then but what will you do when Hinata or god forbid Sakura dies on a mission and it was all your fault." asked the leader with a clear disdain in his voice

"That was low Jiji, but you raise a good point, **SIGH** alright ill do it but please do NOT put me in the same sentace as that pink haired monkey howler. Also ill not drop the mask till the exam finals Jiji." Naruto responded that left no room for negotiating.

"All right no problem Naruto, but think of it this way the sooner you become chunin the sooner you can take up your mantle as the lead interrogator only behind Ibiki." said the wise leader with a broad grin

"True but if you will excuse me I need to find a sensie seeing as my is a demon hater as well." Naruto stated depressed

"Go easy on Kakashi not everything appears as they seem. Look underneath the underneath of the issue, rember that well Naruto. but on that note I have some one who is available to help train you. Here just take this letter to an older gentlman with white hair in the host spring section of Konoha." Sarutobi stated

"Thanks Jiji i'll find him right away" stated the now excited blond

* * *

AU

well i think that decent place to stop a little earlier than i wanted but ill have the next chapter out hopefully tommorrow if not the following day.

in the mean time remeber i am still looking for a beta reader

oh yea do me a little favor this little itch i need sctracth that right just pull your mouse a little closer and click thats the spot click and .. REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2 Edited

I Do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters as much as I wish but they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

On top of that I wish to apologize about the wait to get this chapter out I am not abandoning the story no hiatus just with all the stuff such as my company I work rolling out 3 new brands and moving it is taking a long time but things are finally calming down and I am able to get some written out I hope this chapter appeases you.

However I will REQUIRE 5 Critics/reviews with what I can do to improve the story before I post the next chapter.

* * *

Previously on Masks and Deceit

"Go easy on Kakashi not everything appears as they seem. Look underneath the underneath, remember that well Naruto. But on that note I have some one who is available to help train you. Here just take this letter to an older gentleman with white hair in the host spring section of Konoha." Sarutobi stated

"Thanks Jiji I'll find him right away" stated the now excited blond

Ch 3 Training Part 2

'Jeez how am I supposed to know who I am supposed to be searching for if I don't even know their name? Oh well I guess I will… Wait a second is that idiot peeping…Err!' thought an irate Naruto.

Currently an older gentleman was currently on the female side of the hot springs. He had long white hair that was currently in the form of pony tail reaching all the way down his back he on black mesh undershirt with a white shirt and red vest but the most extinguishable feature was his demon hiate with the kanji for "oil" on it. Well Naruto seeing the man peeping did the only thing he could.

"Hey Ladies there is a pervert peeping!" when Naruto shouted this he jumped into the trees to avoid any possible beatings that may come his way. Looking down he could help but laugh as he heard a large girly scream come the man below. That was heard all the way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Across Town

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

'Well Naruto found Jiraiya.' Thought the aged Hokage "Now where was I" as he pulled out and little orange book and started giggling like a little school girl.

* * *

Back at the hot springs

* * *

Once the girls where all back in side the hot springs to change and go home Naruto jumped down to confront the man.

"Well Pervert have a good beating?" asked a slightly annoyed Naruto.

'Sensei, is the kid you wanted me to train' thought Jiraiya "I don't know what you're going on about I have only ever trained the Fourth kid so run along and bug some one else." He stated uncaringly.

"Who said anything about training old man I just hate perverts." stated Naruto with an evil grin.

"You mean the Hokage did not tell you to seek me out so that I may continue your trainging?" Jiraiya asked

'this must be the man i was sent to find. Thought Naruto

"Who are you pervert?" asked impassionate Naruto

"I am... The man of legends... The one man who women swoon to... The legendary author of the Ich Icha Paradise series... Jiraiya!" He shouted with a horrible dance.

"I do not care, I was told to give you and by the way your cance sucks." stated Naruto with a smirk that would make Neji proud. As he handed the older man his note from the Hokage, which Jiraiya frowned at.

_Jiraiya, _

_The blond hairs kid that delivered this message is Naruto Uzumaki. And yes he is your godson. onto more important matters. His sensei has ditched him for the team genius and I am telling you take him under your wing to help expand his basic skills. I will tell you this now he is skilled in the advance forms for kenjustus and intelligence aka torture, so I had him train under gekko hayte our local swords master and Ibiki our head torture and is in the ANBU but I wished for him to gain respect of the village and make friends so I pulled him out and is going to have him raise through the ranks starting as a genin._

_He is currently hiding his strength and is only going to show his strength starting the chunin exams. So please make sure he is strong enough to handle anything because I want to tell him his heritage after the finals. _

_Thank you _

_The Sandaime Hokage _

_Sarutobi Hirozen _

After reading the letter through several times he turned to Naruto.

"Alright brat met me at the front gate with only the essentials at 6 Am, meanwhile I have to go talk to the old man for a while." He stated with a no nonsense tone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile In the upper portion of Konoha where all the major clan heirs lived one in particular little Hinata Hyuuga was currently laying in bed thinking of Konoha's number one unpredictable hyperactive ninja Naruto Uzumaki, when there was a knock came at the beautiful carved mahogany wood door.

"Come in" Hinata replied in a soft soprano voice.

Entered a tall aged man wearing regal cloths with the hyuuga clan symbol on the shoulder of his kimono indicating this man was the head elder of the hyuuga clan.

"Ojiisan how may I be of assitance today?" she stuttered out

"Hinata after your dismal display in the chuunin exams losing to a branch member and all the council has agreaded that you are to move the branch family and be sealed and your sister Hanabi will take your place as heir to the Hyuuga clan. In addition you will be married off to the Tsuyoshi clan from the land of iron when you turn 16. Takashi stated with no emotion. Hinata on the other hand was on the verge of tears and staring off in space. While this was happening Takashi took his leave while quietly leaving the girl to sob to her self. Time passes and dinner time rolls around and no was has heard anything from the introverted girl when finally Hiashi went looking for her and found in the midst of crying. Hiashi Normally would not disconcert him self with this but he had his Byakugan active and happen to see a kunai clutched tightly in her pointing to her chest.

With that sight in mind Hiashi Barged into Hinata's room in a panic, unbefitting of his station but he did not care at the moment as his eldest daughter was about to commit seppuku.

"Hianta STOP don't do anything rash tell me what is wrong." Hiashi Stated with his voice barley controlling his emotions at the moment.

"Like you don't know father… (Hic) y-you sent elder Takashi to inform me that I am to be branded and married off to some idiot in the land of iron." She stated with absolute bitterness. Of course this surprised Hiashi as this was the first time Hinata ever spoke to him like this and swore on top of that. "Want to know the worst part Father? I love someone else but because of you and this damned clan I'll never be able to pursue him."

"Okay Hinata that is enough! For starters I never signed any marriage contracts to any clan from the land of iron. Now I will admit you do have a marriage contract set before your birth however we do not know where he is the Third Hokage put him in hiding years ago. So i'll deal with the elders but until then I think i'll have to get you out of the compound, hmmm…. Of course you wish to pursue Uzumaki well he will be leaving with _J_iraiya of the Sannin tomorrow.. hm yes that will work, okay Hinata pack for month trip and be ready I am going to speak with the Hokage." He replied with a little bit of hope. "Don't tell anyone of this."

"Hai Tou-san"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

15 mins later at the Hokage Tower

"Konnichawa, I wish to speak with the Hokage concerning clan affairs ASAP." Hiashi asked with a cool exterior.

"well if you take a seat i am surehe will be with you momentarily, he is currently in a meeting with Jiraiya-Sama" a gorgeous brunette no more than mid twenties and a slender figure that most kunoichi would kill for.

"Actually that is better I need to speak with them both anyway."

"Okay just allow me to see if the Hokage is done, one moment. Okay hyuuga sama you may go in now."

"Arigatou."

"Hiashi-san how may I help you today" asked the old man with his damned grandfather persona.

"Hokage sama it is time for change I wish to disband my council but afraid when I try they well just take me out permently." The hyuuga Commented.

"Hold on what brought this on and how does it concern Jiraiya."

"Well….."

Mins later

"That's what happened and why I want Jiraiya to take Hinata with him and Naruto to teach them the art of partners." there was a moment of stunned silence before the Hokage took over the situtation again.

Alright I'll have a squad of anbu and myself ready In two weeks, for now and jiraiya will take Hinata with Naruto and train them both as partners.

"Sigh Thank you Hokage-Sama."

No problem tell Hinata to be ready at the main tomorrow at 6 am responded the elderly man.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next day

"Hey Pervy sage whats umm whats her name again?" The blond boy asked

"Naruto will you ever stop calling me that" Jiraiya asked with a defeated sigh "Her name is Hinata and due to problems at home her father asked me to bring her along she is going to be your partner for the next month"

"Oh okay pervy sage sorry about that Hinata nice to have you join us." Naruto stated with his trademark goofy grin in place.

"N-no p-p-pro-problem Naruto-kun" Hinata replied in her soft dulcet tones

"Well be best be off Kiddies" Jiraiya stated with little enthusiasm.

With that the small group was off not to be seen again for a month.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

How was that any better, worse let me know

NEXT TIME

TRAINING EXTRAVAGANZA


	4. Chapter 3

Alright everyone thank you for your reviews they where really inspirational for this chapter.

A few key things i would like to say before getting started actually Naruto could you please say them for me..thanks!

"Sure no problem believe it!"

"UGHH get on with it Midget"

"HEY i am not a midget! Anyways the author would like to put a special thanks to Rose Tiger for returning and reviewing the story. Also i would like to also state that if you are looking for new story to read give the eternal chimera by superfish01 a try it actually is well written story."

"thank you Naru-chan He-he"

"GRRR"

"anyways i would like to put out there i need your help i am currently in the process of finishing Kakashi character and would like to know if he should repent to Naruto before his heritage is revealed or after. Oh and don't worry he will still get his "Just Desserts" ha-hah...cough... mwahahaha

Naruto just looks at the author with a large sweat drop "anyways...just a reminder that Naruto Cullen does not own Naruto no matter how much he that he fantasizes about owning it. Now on with the chapter TRAINING EXTRAVGANZA!"

**TRAINGING EXTRAVGANZA**

"All Right Brats, lets stop for the night. Okay first up is setting up camp, Naruto please create two clones to take care of the tents." as Jirayai said this he handed Naruto two sealing scrolls. " Naruto those are the tents just place a little chakra on the seal and pull to unseal them okay?"

"no problem ero-sennin" Naruto stated with his trademark foxy grin in place

"eugh i wish you would stop calling me that, but anyways once your clones are working on the campsite i want you to cut down sum trees starting with whats ion the campsite and then proceed to chopping us a quart of wood to use. By the way Naruto NO clones for that task. Now you may go."

"isn't that a bit to much wood for a night camping?"

"well Naruto there's a couple of reasons why i asked you to chop so much first of all yes it is for tonight's fire however the reminder can be sealed away for another night to use. Also it will lead to a very important tool tomorrow a log is a ninjas best friend. Also it will build up mussel strength and stamina, now go!"

"yes ero-sennin" Naruto disappeared into the tree line to start with the clearing of trees so his clones could set up camp.

"Alright little Hinata your task is fairly simple set up a perimeter that has the following snare traps set thirty paces out from camp with five paces between each trap. Also want bear traps set sixty paces out from camp at 10 paces apart. And the final part i want these perimeter seals attached to every tree in at 75 paces again at 50 paces and final ones at 25 paces, Got that?" Hinata nods "good no go get that done

Three hours later

a tired Naruto camp to sit in front of the fore which Jirayai happily started with logs Naruto chopped. Along with him was a slightly bruised and cut Hinata. They both sat down and waited for Jirayai to say something

"okay now that's done i took the liberty of cooking for you tonight, and while you eat i will explain what your going to be doing about your training." as he said this he handed them both some seasoned venison that was was roasted over a hickory fire.

"HMMM this delicious ero-sennin" Naruto stated with a purr.

"hmm it is d..d.d..delicious thank you Jirayai-sensei" Hinata stated with a minor stutter."

"your welcome Hinata, okay onto the training schedule first off i would like to start off with introducing you selves, ill go first. My name is Jirayai of the Toad sennin, my likes are Tsunade-hime. My dislikes are iwa nin, Hobbies is my research, And finally my dreams well umm hehehe ill tell you when your older." Jirayai stated with his lecherous grin set in place and only punch from Tsunade when get him to wipe it off to bad she was not around at the moment. Alright Blondie you next.

"Fine my name is Uzumaki Naruto my likes are Ramen and jiji, my dislikes are Hatake-teme and Uchiha-teme. My dream is the same as before become Hokage to protect my precious people."

"alright Hyuuga-hime your turn"

"alright my name is Hinata Hyuuga my likes are cinnamon buns and my little sister, my dislikes are the Hyuuga council. My dream is to abolish the Hyuuga council and combine the main and house branches of the Hyuuga."

"alright thank Hinata now what where going to be doing tonight before we go to bed is simple, where going to discover your element affinities."

"how do we do that ero-sennin?"

"quite simple my midget student, with these of course! These here are chakra paper and when you channel chakra into them they can have 5 different reactions it can turn soggy indicating you have a water based chakra or it can crumple indicating lightning splits for wind turns to dust for earth and finally ignite for fire. Here let me show you"

With that Jirayai takes one of the square cards and channels where it then ignites into fire and small portion turns to dust. "So can either of you tell me what my affinities are, Hinata?"

"well Jirayai-sensei you have fire as your main element and earth a minor secondary."

"correct now your turn Hinata your first"

"Hai" with that she proceeded in channelling chakra into the card where instantly became soaked

"Well I'll be your the second water user to come from the Hyuuga clan and strong one at that."

"hmm if you don't mind me asking who was the first water user?"

"not at all it was in fact your mother, Hanna but that reminds here are her personal taijustu scrolls. She took the juuken and created a water element variant of it.

"T-thank you" Hinata stated happily

"now on to you brat your turn"

"K" with that his chakra paper instantly shredded it self with each of those pieces turning to dust

"Well that was a surprise you have got to have the strongest wind nature i have ever seen even from those in in wind country and not to mention an equally strong element in earth i did not even suspect that as even being a possibility. Anyways this works out well cause you can use this to your advantage

okay now you two are going to embark on the most serious training you have ever been through including your ANBU training Naruto."

"Wait! Naruto you were in the ANBU!"

" HAI and still am Hinata" Naruto responded with little remorse

"Brat tell her cause from now on there will be no more secrets between you two for i am going to train you both in the art of doubles. This meaning you do everything together including eating sleeping and fighting. So go ahead brat." Jirayai stated with a lecherous grin on his perverted face

" right well Hinata what i tell you must remain completely confidential or else you can be executed for treason and i can be as well anyways my name is Naruto Uzumaki Code name the doctor for i am the second in command at the I&T department" he stated while looking any wheres else but Hinata

"Naruto – Kun, please look at me." Hinata calmly asks

with that Naruto looked into her eyes and found un-shed tears

"Hina.."

"Quiet Naruto its my turn i have only one secret to share..I..I..I love you Naru-Kun" She stated while blushing so hard people would mistake her for a tomato.

"umm well i have something to add then Hinata.. i don't know my feelings for you but i would loved to date and train together and perhaps my feelings for you will be returned." he stated with a genuine smile

"thank you Naru-kun that is all i ever wanted."

"Ask then Hina-Hime and you shall receive. Hey where is Ero-sennin?" he asked with confusion

" i think he went to bed." alright it is time for us to turn into i guess." Hinata stated while she looked around with her Byukgan. As they where preparing to climb into their tents the both had a message taped to the tents when they read it it stated one thing _Same Tent. Enjoy _

"i guess is what he meant when he said everything together he training in the ancient style of partners only life partners commit to this as it is consider an act of marriage however that custom is long since gone from the history books. Ill check with jiji when we get back okay Hinata, Hinata?" with that naruto turned around to notice the girl passed with goofy smiley and blush that he could feet away.

Naruto sighed picked her up and placed her on the mattress and covered them both up with a sleeping bag and fell asleep.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in Konoha

"We are ready Sarutobi-sama" a team of ANBU led by none other than Ghost san and his second in command Dolphin.

"Good Ghost-kun were just wait." at that moment Hiashi walked in

"Sorry took so long elders where constantly watching me since i had Hinata sent off on her training trip." he stated with a bit of annoyance.

"No worries Hiashi-san were all ready now are you sure this what you want to do?"

"yes they committed treason and i want to know why."

"In that case is everything prepared at the mansion?"

"yes Hanabi is with a few of her friends and the council is preparing for another meeting."

"Good lets go" the aged Hokage stated with such force people remember why he is the god of shinobi

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hiashi walks into the council with his cold mask on.

"Good Evening Hiashi-kun, were ready when you are." Takashi stated with a fake smile. Hiashi takes a moment to coolly regards Takashi, making Takashi to shift all the slightly.

"Thank you father, since everyone is here the only meaning of business is... the abolish the Hyuuga council!" with that there was a load gasp and a large roar of angry protests.

"WHAT! you have no authority to do that!" Takashi roared

"while he has no authority on his own he does with the blessing of the Hokage especially after evidence of both clan leader and ANBU have given me about the Hyuuga council and their involvement with an arranged marriage that would not have fallen through and caused Konoha to go to WAR! So with that i hereby declare that the Hyuuga council is abolished on the tense of treason and all is being taken to Ibki for integration." on that note several units of the ANBU Black Ops arrive in the room and arresting all the Hyuuga and ensuring they use chakra inhibitors.

"Finally i can sleep easily know neither of my daughters will be branded, thank Lord Hokage."

Hiashi stated with a grand bow.

"No thank you lord Hiashi now that we got the council i can find out what else they did hope the hell i can prevent war."

"Hmm lets hope, hmm i wonder on Hinata and her future husband are? Oh god i gatta go wash my mouth after that statement." with that Hiashi strolls out to go to the wash room

"hehehe i wonder how he'll react when he finding out Jirayai is partner training them haha."

with that the aged Hokage left while chuckling to himself no one even noticed that Ghost had slipped out the chambers."

X-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Next day

"Morning Hina-Hime"

"Mhmm Morining Naru-Kun. NARU-KUN! what are you doing here, oh yea partner training."

"mhmm well lets go see what Jirayai-sensei what us to do"

"Yea Lets get ready"

With that they started they're month long training trip


	5. Chapter 4

"Were back!"

"Oh No run for your life its the Author! ah! he is killing us with horrible grammar!"

*cracks* "what was that Naruto, Hmm."

"Nothing, all powerful one."

"just to make sure FRYING PAN OF DOOM!"

"WTF! Where did that come from!" Naruto yelled while running away.

"Get back here you insolent brat!"

"T-t this i-is j-ust a reminder that Naruto Cullen does not own Naruto as that it all belongs with Masashi Kishimoto

"Thank you Hinata now let's enjoy a good fight scene. Also please review I need them to keep me motivated or else I'll kill off a main character."

"Eeep you wouldn't"

"You bet I would so you best hope I get at least 5 new reviews."

"Please, please review my life depends on it."

CHAPTER 5

THE FINALS BEGIN!

Four weeks passed quickly in Konoha. It was now time for the Chunin exam finals and the people were ecstatic to see what this years Genin had to offer. It in that time word got around that the Hyuga council almost started a war with the land of iron, many of the elders where released but few like the Takashi the current heads father and his wife, were executed for treason and a messenger bird sent to the land of iron to negate the arranged marriage and apologizing all the while explaining what progressed to cause the retraction of the marriage agreement.

This day brought lots of tourists and large clients in to watch the final matches of the newest Chunin hopefuls. Currently there are 6 of the 9 possible hopefuls standing in the centre of the stadium waiting for the finals to begin.

"Where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto" asked a slightly worried pinkette with red Chinese dress.

"Don't worry Forehead they'll be here besides you Naruto he likes to make a grand entrance, that baka" stated the blonde girl that looked slightly anorexic.

"I know Ino but still worried." Little did the two girls now but another person was listening to their conversation

'I hope your okay Hinata, Naruto I haven't seen you two for so long so much has changed.' This was thought of the Hyuga patriarch.

Up in the Hokage's box Hiruzen Sarutobi was having similar thoughts

'Where are you Naruto-kun'

'Hmm two still seem to be missing.' Thought the exam proctor Genma. After waiting as long as he could the Hokage thought it was time to begin the final stages of the Chunin exams.

"Good day! Ladies and Gentleman, where here today to watch as some of the finest Genin to ever be produced battle it out for the chance to become Chunin, I hope your ready so hold to your hats and lets the EXAMS BEGIN!" upon that exclamation there was wild chaotic cheering taking place.

"Okay, listen up take a quick look at the fight orders again cause it shall go in order as directed. First up will be Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuga Neji then it will be Uchiha Sasuke VS Sabuka No Gaara. After wards will have a brief intermission after which it will be Sabuka No Kankrou VS Aubrame Shino and the final match of the first round will Nara Shikamaru VS Sabuka No Temari. Do you lot understand" with that the proctor got a bunch of nods and a 'troublesome' courtesy of Shikamaru.

"Okay then would all the other contestants please leave the arena except for Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. With that the other contestants walked up to the competitor's box while waiting for their turn. Five Minutes passed and no sign of the Opponent.

"If Uzumaki Naruto does not appear in the next Five Minutes he will be disqualified."

Stated the Exam proctor, the moment he finished the statement the stadium instantly started being blasted with a powerful sandstorm not unlike the ones that Suna would see.

Currently all the Suna shonobi were wondering if it was Gaara but when glancing at him he was looking as emotionless as usual with no outward indication that this was his doing. Just as quickly as it came it disappeared now down on the stadium floor stood three new persons. One easily recognizable in his red over shirt long spiky white hair that was Jiraiya of the Sennin. Next to him stood a young teenager with shoulder length indigo hair and deep purple battle kimono easily stood 5'2". Finally a character no one recognized a young man easily 5'7" with golden hair and light red streaks through his hair. He wore standard battle sandals with black pants with a slight orange strip up the side of them and black undershirt that hugged his frame and showed of his build that made all the young girls drool. Heck even some of the older ones couldn't contain them selves. And finally he wore a red overcoat with black flames dancing at the hem of the coats and kanji for fox emblazoned on the back for the whole world to see.

"Jiraiya-sama it is always wonderful to see you but where in the middle of an exam here." Genma stated

"Oh! I am sorry proctor-san just dropping off my godson for his match hope where not late."

"That's fine, just please move to the audience seating please."

"Thank you proctor, Now Naruto.."

"NARUTO!" everyone shouted completely shocked at the transformation he underwent.

"Hehe anyways Naruto, Good luck." With that Jiraiya disappeared to the stands.

"Good luck Naru-kun." Hinata then proceeded to kiss him completely oblivious to the KI being omitted from practically every female in the stands.

"Thanks Hina-Hime" with that Hinata walked to the stands and Naruto turned around to face Neji and the proctor.

"Sorry about that. So what do you say Neji, ready? Then LET'S GO WILD!"

"Okay then Combatants Ready?"

"Hai"

"Believe it"

"Okay then Hajime!"

Naruto and Neji proceeded to jump away from each other.

"Hows the family now Neji now that the council has been disbanded. Naruto questioned to find out if his views have improved or not.

"Better, just so you know I am sorry for what happened in the preliminaries. Uncle explained what truly happened that day."

"That's good Neji but I am afraid I still have to kick your ass over what happened cant let you go completely unpunished."

"That's fine Naruto, but just so where clear I am not going down easily." He replied with his ever infuriating smirk

"I would not have it any other way."

With that Naruto proceeded to do one handed seals before launching his original technique

"Wind style: Heavens Fist!" with that Naruto proceed to send a pocket of condensed air to wards Neji faster than the eye could see, the pocket of air proceeded to knock Neji off his feet.

However Naruto was not done he then proceeded to unseal his odachi that had deep blue handle and beautiful designs etched into the bladed it self.

"See this Sword Neji it is one of kind, it is the only blade of it's size to channel chakra even the White Fang was not as big as this bladed but do you want to see its signature move. Its.." with that Naruto went into a string of sixty hand.

"Wind Style: Goddesses' Sword upon which the sword it self grew to be about 20 feet in length and 4 feet in diameter.

"Goddess slash!" with that he swung his sword at Neji only to blocked

"Kaiten!"

"Well that was close Hina-hime would have really murdered me if he did not block that, Hehe"

With that last move Neji decided to use the smoke as coverage where he the then ran in behind Naruto and said

"Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" Where a pocket of condensed chakra much likes Naruto's Wind Style: Heavens Fist but it were only weaker and only went several feet compared to Naruto's where it went several meters. Upon impact Naruto broke down and much to everyone's amazement it was not a shadow clone but an earth clone.

Audience POV

"Where did the knuckle head learn to do that! eh troublesome" that was the mutterings of one Nara Shikamaru.

'Wind style and Earth style very unexpected Hmm. I wonder if he can…' thought the third Hokage

'Oh Crap if He knows how to combine then my plans are shot to hell.' Thought the Kazekage/Orichimaru

'HOLY SHIT!' was the generalized thoughts for everyone else

Back with Naruto

"I grow tired of this Neji I am ending this with that Naruto disappeared in cloud of smoke. When Neji started to look around with his byukagan activated he could not find the blond anywhere then with out warning he was pulled underground and found him self looking up at Naruto only seconds later with his blade poised at his head.

"It is over Neji, surrender."

"I Surrender." He stated with a mild grimace due to the cracked ribs he received during the battle.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" with that there was wild cheering coming from all directions of the stadium.

"Good job Naruto mind helping out a fellow leaf nin?"

"a fellow leaf nin should be able to escape this predicament, but since you apologized to Hinata and asked nicely" with that two clones poofed into existence and unburied Neji upon which he went over to the medics station to be checked out.

"Alright now would Uchiha Sasuke and Subuka No Gaara please come down to begin the second round of the finals" Genma announced

Gaara proceeded to walk down the stairs and reached the centre of the stadium.

With the Hokage

"Hey Sarutobi Sensei"

"Jiraiya-kun! Take a seat and tell me how your training trip with Naruto and Hinata went." Sarutobi asked with that grandfather persona.

"it went well discovered a few important discoveries that I need to speak with you about in private ASAP."

"Alright give me a moment to call a break in the exams, Aoba please inform Genma that we are to have 15 Mins intermission and if Sasuke does not arrive by the end of that time he WILL be disqualified."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama"

"Wait a moment Hokage–Dono lets not be too rash about this a lot of people came just to see the Uchiha heir and my son fight, myself included we cant just cancel his match!"

"I am sorry Kazekage-Dono, but I can't if a shinobi cannot appear on time he does not deserve a chance to be promoted. So my ruling stands. However time depending and if the contestants wish they may perform an exhibition match with Sasuke and Gaara" hearing no complaint from the Kazekage he gave the final order to Aoba and left to go meet Jiraiya in his Office

In the Arena

"Alright, Understood, Ladies and Gentlemen we are going to have a brief 15 min intermission when we return it will be Sabuka No Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke!"

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office

Walking in into the office Sarutobi sat in his usual chair while Jiraiya proceeded to the window. While the Hokage took out his pipe and lit it.

"Alright Jiraiya whats going that you needed to me speak in private?"

"The Kazekage is dead" Jiraiya stated with an unusual seriousness

"What are you talking about Jiraiya, he sitting in the Hokage booth at the exam stadium?"

"No! That is an imposter. It is Orichimaru to be exact."

"Orichimaru…hmmm.. explain how you know all this."

"Simple it is like this.."

Flashback Jutsu

"Pervy Sage Why are we in Suna again?" Naruto asked

"well brat, we need to get your Resistance up and work on your element training and no better place for wind training than Suna."

"Jiraiya sensei! There someone over here, he's still alive!"

"Shit! Pervy sage it's the current Kazekage"

"let's get him to Suna, move it now!"

In Suna

"Jiraiya-sama the council will see you now"

"All right stand tall and be polite Naruto."

"Hey! I am polite, just not to you PERVY SAGE!"

"We don't have time for this Naru-Kun."

Naruto and Jiraiya continue to stare before Hinata finally had enough an created a shadow clone to beat each of the males with frying pans.

"okay we'll be good" Naruto whimpered

"Good let's go hunny" she said with overly sweet voice

"Jiraiya of the sennin and friends I understand it was you who found our dear Kazekage out in the dunes and saved him"

"Yes your honourable council it was us. What I want to know is why a Kage was on deaths door in the middle of his home country"

"Hmm well you see it was Orichimaru your ex-team member he wanted us to join him in destroying Konoha."

"What!"

"Yes well you would consider it too if you believed your daiymo was cutting missions and funds.

"Wait why would the Wind Daiymo cut your funding?" Hinata asked

"Your name child"

"Hyuga Hinata, child of Hyuga Hiashi heiress of the Hyuga clan."

"Hmm okay young heiress it was not so much as he was cutting of our funding it being syphoned off before getting to us."

"Wait someone was stealing your money missions and you never noticed?"

"yes gacki that is exactly what I am saying. On another note who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice to Jiraiya of the Sennin and adopted grandson of the third Hokage." With that every head snaps to him with their jaws open well except Hinata who already new this due to the partner stipulations.

"Hmm I apologize for my earlier rudeness."

At which Naruto gives a short decisive nod of his head.

"Okay when you brought in the Kazekage we instantly captured the Kazekage we had here who we believed to be the real was actually an imposter who we sent to our I&T teams but could not get more info out of him then syphoning on the money. The council and the Kazekage did not wish to invade Konoha but the Kazekage was ambushed and nearly killed just so he could have him replaced so we would assist in the invasion of Konoha. I'll send word to our CO Baki to not participate."

"Also did the imposter mention any kind of sail safe, that would notify Orichimaru that he has been captured?

"No in fact that thought never crossed our minds." stated the head councilman

"I see would you allow myself and my partner to interrogate him?" Naruto asked

"Why should we, your nothing more than a child. You wouldn't know how to interrog..."

The council member fell short at the K.I. Being omitted while Jiraiya fell on the ground laughing.

"is there something there something we don't know Jiraiya?" asked the head council member once again.

"HaHa yea the fact you don't who is standing before you Haha this is Uzumaki Naruto but you would know him as the doctor as he is the _**SECOND **_in command at the I&T department in Konoha. Hahah can't interg.. Haha. At Jiraiya's comment every person on the Suna council looked at the trio shocked and slightly miffed at Jiraiya and Naruto's laughing that was before Hinata stepped behind them and started doing hand seals that Jiraiya and Naruto recognized and quickly enough sobbered up while Naruto begged forgiveness.

"I see my most humble apologies then once again and in light of recent discoveries we would be honoured to have someone of your calibre to do the interrogations."

"Thank you honourable council." Naruto stated with grin that told Hinata and Jiraiya that sound was in for a lot of trouble.

"Why don't we sit down a discuss the future." council head stated with the same grin as Naruto.

Flashback justu end

"Hmmm I see but I have one question why wasn't I informed." the third asked slightly annoyed

"Simply put sensei. Orichimaru would know and pit his plan into action before we ready."

"and who says he wasn't already informed anyway?"

"Simple Sarutobi Sensei, when Naruto and Hinata interrogated the fake Kazekage we discovered that Orochimaru did not have any fail safes in places not even an additional spy."

"I see well the break is over let's get out there."

Chunin Exam stadium

"Okay would Uchiha Sasuke and Sabuka no Gaara please come to the arena please!" All appeared but Sasuke.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke did not appear on time he is disqualified" When the proctor stated this there was a load protest mainly from the civilians the continued protesting till the Third Hokage stood up and declared "Uchiha Sasuke is close to 30 minutes late for his match and cause of this he is not eligible to become a Chunin. However if he arrives I will allow an exhibition match between him and his opponent Subuka no Gaara. Good proctor call the next match."

"Sabuka no kankrou VS Aubrame Shino please come down."

'shit do I fight or do I conserve my energy for the attack...hmm... Aubrame clan use chakra eating bugs...'

"Proctor I forfeit!" Kankrou yelled with his final decision

"Winner Aubrame Shino"

"Next up Nara Shikamaru VS Sabuka no Temari!" with the proctor exclamation Temari unclasped her fan to glide down to the centre of the stadium, eager to start the match.

"Troublesome I forf..." the lazy Nara drawled out till he was pushed out of the contestants box. He looked up to see the visage of the blond smiling blond who just yelled.

"Oh! No you don't your going to fight win then, take that beautiful sand kunochi out to dinner."

Sigh "troublesome "

"participants ready?" with sigh and a arrogant smirk they both claimed ready.

"Hajime"

"Shadow strangle justu" with that Shikamaru has shadow shot forward to capture the female blond in his shadow however she is very familiar with the Nara clan justu so she jumps back away from the shadow tendril and keeps jump back till it finals can go no further. At this point she marks the ground with line.

'his shadow can't cross this line so long as I match his paces I should be okay. Wait is that a hand seal.?'

When she sees that her opponent has his fingers in a relaxed positions with his knuckles against the other s and his thumbs touching.

In the stands

"Hey Asuma, what kind of hand seal is Shikamaru doing?" Kureneai asked with general curiosity

"Haha no Kurneeai that is no seal it us just some thing Shikimaru-Kun does when he is coming up with new strategies. Hmm in fact when he gets into that position he never loses a fight." With that he takes a puff of smoke and leans back in his chair.

"How is that possible he was supposed to have the worst grades except for Naruto of course."

"That maybe true but hey is actually a certified genius and he said when I asked him that same question he said and I quote "it's too troublesome to answer some question on a test" so while this may seem boring or a new hand seal it is not it is in fact a match of genius to see who has the better battlefield strategies."

"I see well let's hope he has some good tricks up his sleeves"

"Lots but let's wait and see."

Arena

'now' thought Shikamaru as he pulled out flash bomb where upon he tossed a Temari and before she could react it went of where Shikamaru disappeared and reappeared behind Temari

"shadow imitation justu... Success. Sigh proctor I forfeit." With that every one face planted

"Uhhh Winner Sabuka no Temari." With that there was cheer of approval.

"You can pick me up at the Maelstrom Leaf hotel at seven tomorrow."

"sigh... troublesome blondes" at which three blondes inwardly growled at Shikamaru.

"Next match is Uzumaki Naruto Vs Sabuka no Gaara. With that Gaara quickly shunshin into the arena.

"Good luck Naru-koi remember the plan he may have been informed of the plan but he is sill unstable." Hinata stated with chaste kiss, which got more heated by the moment till Hiashi finally intruded

"hem hem don't you have match Uzumaki-San" he stated with a mild twitch

"Hehe oops I'll be going now Hina-hime"

"Remind why I showed the Hokage that marriage contract, ah right! For my daughters happiness, but Hinata for the sake of myself please refrain from such displays in front of me or better yet in public at all." Hiashi asked slightly exasperated

"Of course tou-San" Hinata replied with a smirk that made him very nervous as it matched a certain blond knucklehead.

Arena 

"Sorry about that proctor-San Gaara-Kun"

"No problem Uzumaki are you both ready to begin?"

"hai"

"Hn"

"okay the next match between Uzumaki Naruto and Sabuka no Gaara be..."

With that the there was a swirl of leafs and Uchiha appeared along with his little bum buddy for company.

"sorry for the lateness, Sasuke is not disqualified is he." asked the lazy Jonin almost expecting Sasuke to get an exception

"Uchiha Sasuke was over 2 hrs late for his match Hokage-sama disqualified Sasuke himself so if you have any complaints it can be brought to his attention otherwise please leave the arena trying to start a match."

"What! I am an Uchiha you can't do that."

"Well teme we are in the middle of the Chunin exams not some political debate so clans means nothing. So please remove your self from the area before I force you out" Yet Sasuke just ignored the dobe and charged a Chidori and ran at Naruto with the intent to kill.

"Fool" with that Naruto went through a chain of hand seals and stated "Uzumaki seal: deadly intent, SEAL!" Upon which Naruto placed his hand a top of Sasuke's head.

"What did you do Uzumaki!" demanded a now furious Kakashi.

"Well Hatake, as you and every elemental Daiymo just saw Sasuke just charged a fellow leaf nin with the intent to kill. So it is well in my right to kill Sasuke for that treason but I chose to seal his chakra away by using an Uzumaki clan seal, only I, or the commander of I&T and the Hokage can release it. So you best hope they don't find incriminating evidence against him or he'll never use chakra again but we'll see in the mean time we are having a match so Hatake please take your bum buddy and get of the field." However Sasuke being his ever arrogant self charged Naruto. Naruto doing few hand seals while mumbling "tora, inu, hebi, inu, tora! 'BUG ZAPPER no Jutsu' up that exclamation Naruto's prized odachi glowed bright blue before turning in to a large racquet with chakra flowing through the wire in the racquet. Once Sasuke was with in reach Naruto Swung his Racquet at the side of Sasuke's Head. Which sent to the opposite side wall smoking and involuntarily twitching. Of Course every one in the stands was in hysterics due to the irony of the attack.

"Now take your trash Hatake and GO!" with that Kakashi shunshin out of the field to go to the medic tent to have his bum buddy patched up.

"Sorry about that Gaara had to get rid of the trash."

"Hn, whatever but mother wants your blood."

"I see proctor start the longer we the more likely some one is going to die."

"Of course, Hajime!" With that the most Unexpected thing happened

"Sand Shuriken!"

i did promise to "rehabilitate" Kakashi and i will you actually will see a flashback next chapter where

he is interrogated. Now for a preview of the next chapter.

Preview 

"Uchiha Sasuke you have been summoned to the council chambers to be tried for actions. You are here by charged with Attacking a Comrade from behind while in a War with another country. Disobeying your superior officer and then mockery you made of the leaf Chunin exams in front of foreign dignitaries. How do you plead?

"Whats it matter i am not going to get in trouble i am the last Uchiha after all." Sasuke stated with a viscous smirk.

"I see in that case this council finds you..."

Review REVIEW REVIEW!

Also please see my poll for voting on whether or not Sasuke is guilty. Please vote cause if you haven't noticed i am heavy Sasuke basher.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay i am going to start off this chapter by saying i am sorry for such a long time since the last update. however i was travelling around a lot was recently doing a tour of Europe and i barley had time to write but i did and the updates should be coming in quicker No promises though.

Also i wanted to bring up when leaving reviews i welcome all reviews with open arms even criticism but i must ask that if something is wrong with my story tell, technical error, grammar error etc, if there is something wrong tell me an example for instance if my grammar is horrible tell the worst thing that you see because i am writing these stories to A amuse my self and fellow readers but to improve my writing so please let me know what my writing needs to improve and i will work to improve and even reedit my entire story so it is more enjoyable to the readers but i cant if no will let me know what needs work other than "grammar" with that i put the rest of the introduction to Naruto and Hinata.

"Here we are ready for another chapter of the story mask and deceit by the master of stories Naruto Cullen."

"Okay Naruto you're safe for now!"

"Okay Hinata please give the disclaimer."

"Yea sure author-Kun, This is a reminder that Naruto Cullen owns nothing, it all belongs to masashi kishimoto."

"Previsly on Mask and Deceit"

"The match between Uzumaki Naruto Vs Sabuka no Gaara, Hajime."

With that the most unexpected person said

"Suna shurkien"

"Now on with the story"

Chapter 6

"Suna shuriken" with that three shuriken made of Sand appeared and flew directly at Gaara, which Gaara blocked with his sand. But what shocked Gaara the most was simply the fact that Naruto was able to create sand from nothing but the ground under his feet.

"Hmmm pitiful trying to use my own weapon against me. For that Uzumaki you shall pay with your life! Suna shuriken" unlike Gaara he did not use his sand as shield in fact he did not even dodge

"Wind shield!" the sand shuriken flew into the shield and was disintegrated. Naruto took that moment to due few hand seals and send another sand shuriken at Gaara but what Gaara did not notice in fact only a select few did was Naruto channelled a small amount of kyuubi's chakra in to the attack.

* * *

'Very smart Naruto' thought the sandaime Hokage while his partner on the roof was having different thoughts

'Hehe go right just keep adding fuel to the fire Naruto-Kun' said a certain marked individual

* * *

Stands

"Sakura why does the Baka use sand attacks against a shinobi that fights with sand wouldnt that be detrimental to the fight?" asked the blond anoerix

"Ino-pig your guess is as good as mine he just some dumb ass Baka." Sakura replies with a strong amount of contempt.

"Geez forehead what's your problem sure Naruto is loud and obnoxious but no reason for all the hate."

"Since when dis you care what I call him, he's nothing more than a large baka that's going to do die cold and alone." Sakura finally relized she was not alone when a huge amount of K.I. was being omitted directly to her from all the sand shinobi and surprisingly the hyuuga clan as well. "Why are you angry at me? You all know I speak the truth." said the slightly flustered girl.

"Shut up Haruno do not speak lies of things you know nothing about." Thos came from the most unexpected person

"but sensei you know it is true!" screeched the pink haired girl the Jonin standing behind her sigh and said

"listen Sakura you must look underneath the facts. I did everything o did with a cause such as barely teaching anything to you because your chakra amount to little for any jutsu so gave you chakra control to help build your reserves up but no you decided to fawn over Sasuke. Then there Sasuke I trained him taijutsu only because let's face it he is sociopath but because of the council I was forced to take him and because the Hokage wants me to ensure he does not abandon the village in pursuit of power. Naruto was the only one the team I respected however doing to his attitude I had to get him to drop the mask so I acted really mean and cause u did not know if he dropped it or not o to continue to act rude before apologizing" Kakashi stated with true sadness in his voice

"I see... Kakashi do you know how long I held him for as he cried for what you did.. You bastard... If he forgives I'll forget this ever happened however you will spar him with boulders tied to your back with gai as your cheerleader. So you best hope that apology cuts It." stated a very irate hyuuga heiress.

"I am truly sorry I will make sure to take of that the moment the Chunin exams are over lady Hinata." he stated with a sincere smile

"Good then oh and Haruno if you eversay that about my fiancé again i will have your head in pike by clan laws remember well never spread gossip with out the facts."

"H-hai Hi-Hinata-Sama"

"Good now let's watch the match."

* * *

Arena

'Good now I just got to keep this up while avoiding his sand.' thought the local blond "sand shuriken!"

"Hn fool" stated Gaara as he he continued to asorb the shrunken.

'I can't waste anymore chakra with the impending invasion. Hmm so be it.'

"Multi sand shuriken!" With that hundreds of sand shuriken fused with kyuubi chakra was sent to be asorbed by Gaara sand shield.

"hehe sand burial!" Gaara stated with a sick glee but was confused that nothing was working.

"I see you understand now, yes I embedded my chakra into those attacks so when you asorbed them all it did was mess with your control. Hehe now why don't we finish this Gaara so that way Shukkaku will let you sleep brother."

"you can do that?"

"Yes but I must warn you this will hurt and more and likely will pass out."

"alright go for it."

"good now then Uzumaki seal: demon imprisement" with that Naruto Shoved his fingers in the chest cavity of the fellow jinchurikiand Gaara passed out as mentioned he would.

"Shousa Uzumaki Naruto!" with no pause the crowd instantly was in an uproar with people shouting "Go Uzumaki!"

"Take it all the way"

"Way to go Naruto!" at wich Naruto just bowed to the crowed then punched the air before he shunshid to the stands where he met up with Hinata

"Hey Hina-hime how was the match?" asked Naruto with his pantened Uzumaki grin in place

"Did you have to waste so much chakra?"

"No but it was fun and it proved to the examiners that I knew how to get pat his defense." he replied sheepishly at which Hinata shook her head at.

"Geez Naruto will you ever grow up?"

"Now Hina-hime where is the fun in that?" at which Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"umm Naruto can we speak please" asked a very nervous looking Kakashi

"Hatake listen and listen well you made your stance on me very clear, so please excuse me when I sound rude."

"I want to actually apologize about what I said I relize it was wrong and stupid."

"Hatake listen you can attempt to make amends it will have to wait. I'd like to see the next match in peace please. Keep in mind even I forgive you and clean your slate you will have to earn your title of sensei back."

"That is fine it is more than I can ask for at the moment." Kakashi stated a little less nervous

"Hmm let's watch the match."

* * *

Arena

"Next match Auburame Shino Vs Sabuka no Temari... Begin!"

"Hmm let's start this show off with a bang shall we" stated Temari with a Vicious grin Temari then through a kunai with what appeared to be a paper bomb attached but naruto knew different

"hehe yup starting things off with a bang for sure Temari but which one did you use?"

Temari then threw the kunai bomb at Shino who exploded in to bugs indicating he was a bug clone bit what noone expected besides naruto was when the bomb detonated instead of fire a massive amount of water explode over the field and she proceeded to follow up that attack with two minature fans and created a few wind cyclone cause the water chakra and wind chakra to fuse and create ice and by doing so made the arena q giant snow and ice field completly covered.

"hehe what you going to do now that ur bugs are too cold to fight?"

"so you know the Auburame clan weak point. Well so do I and I know how to counter this little set back."

"oh please do tell." she asked voice thick with a mocking intent

"Why don't I show you." with that a large portion of the ice broke leaving a ring of Ice. But what caused the ise to break is what shocked everyone including the Aubrame clan. All of shinos bugs that where caught where flying around free of the ice and no signs of ever being encassed in ice

"Wha...what just happened?"

"hehe fed my kikai bugs more chakra and they qhere able to break free."

"but the cold should have put them in hibernation." Temari stated

"hmm apparently not. Bugs swarm."

"I thought you'd be smarter than that" she stated as she swung her two smaller fans in complete circle before pushing them up. Causing all the air around her to circle her before pushing up all the bugs in to the air.

"hmm bad move fire storm!" with that all his bugs flew into the air made a dark cloud much like you would see if it was about to pour down rain "release!" with that bugs started falling much raing like rain before they combusted into fire.

"What! Shit! Wind bullet." but instead of blowing the bugs off course the fire only got stronger in fact the flames went from the standard orange to a bright blue. Everyone was amazed that Shino took his obvious disadvantage and turned it into powerful strength.

* * *

Examiners

"wow that's three contenders for the rank of Chunin."

" Three don't you mean four?"

" Four? There's the Nara, that Subuka girl from Suna and Aubrame."

"you forgot Uzumaki, he shows power that well exceeds our Jonin and strategies that would stump the Nara clan.

"The demo-"

" shut up now! The kid has more political maneuvarblity in the world than the Uchiha plus if you finished that statement the ambi behind you would have take your head first ask questions later." the female examnier stated with a harsh edge to her voice.

"what ANBU?"

"That would be me and don't worry we already know about your infactiona of numerous other things and ibki is looking forward to seeing you. Right izuma-San"

"Hai, dolphin-Kun, ghost-San" when izuma said that her fellow examiner paled.

"Dolphin quit scarring the little Chunin I hate to see what the doctor would do to him of we brought him in hmm?"

"Right boss Chunin please report to the hokage's office at 0900 tommorrow for your punishment."

"h-hai" with that the ANBU shunshin out of the stands to report to the Hokage.

"Told you the kid had some political power."

"So do you agree with my assessment?"

"Hai."

* * *

STANDS

"Kurenai did you teach him that?" asked a wide eye Asuma

"N-no I have never seen this attack before must have been something his clan taught him over the break."

"Nor was it us yuhi-San." stated a man with black goggles tan trech coat and an Afro much like what Shino had.

"Shibi San what do you mean it wasn't your clan?"

"No that is something he taught himself however I will admit I recognize the technique from scrolls of our clans founders. There is however some differences such as it does not seem to kill his hive nor does it seem to cause chakra exhaustion."

"It seems Shino has the field advantage."

"Maybe but something is not right with that suna shinobi." stated Asuma with a frown

"oh hush up your just sore that shikamaru lost to her" Kurenai stated with a wicked grin

"No Kurenai this has nothing to do with Shikamaru. While I am dissapointed that he lost knowing him like I do I knew that was going to happen. But as for this Temari girl why convert the playing field to ice she has given her self a clear disadvantage. I mean think about Kurenai why would a girl from the dessert area such as Suna turn the field into ice which I doubt she hasn't really had much experience. It's just fishy is all."

"perhaps I can shed some light on that Asuma sensei. While what you say is true Shino is therocrically worse off then Temari due to his main weapon are bugs that tend to hibernate during the cold season. While Shino was able to overcome this set back however Temari did not know this so she lost any advantage she once had but the scales are still tipped her favor." stated the blond with a fox like smirk on his face

"why do you give Asuma title of sensei when it was I that was designated as your sensei." asked Kakashi with a mournful expression

"Hatake-San even you aren't that 's cause Asuma sensei trained me before the academy. Keep in mind also while he may not be my current teacher he has still earned his title of sensei. Do you know why?" at this Kakashi could only shake his head no

"Simple while Asuma sensei may not be the hardest going sensei but at least he taught his teams traps, formations explicit to the ino-shika-cho formation. Unlike some people who don't train their charges anything. So tell me why wouldn't I call him sensei?"

"I see you have given me a lot to think about."

"No Hatake-San I barley scratched the tip of the iceberg but they will have to wait for another time." at this Naruto turned back to Asuma who was looking between the two with the WTF look.

"I'll explain later but anywas I suspect Temari to take this match only due to that fact the move Shino is using while very powerful is drawing up huge amounts if chakra, as long as Temari can avoid the bugs raining down on her She's won the match."

"While I agree with your logic I still think that Suna girl is up to some thing."

'Hehe more than you know Asuma sensei'

* * *

Kages booth

"Impressive Hokage dono I was unaware Aubrame clan can support the cold." stated the Kazekage

"Well Kazekage dono this years genin are all impressive. So if any generation was to solve the Aubrame problems it would be those kids down there.

Arena

Shino's bugs just finished their first volley of bug drops leaving a slightly worn Temari with a few scorch marks on her clothes

"hehe is that the best you got try this on for size Sierra firestorm!" with that Temari swung her giant fan while throwing two different explosive tags and when they explode one tag combusted into fire wile the other turned into dirt. The dirt turned super hot and started to melt when the from her fan made it hotter and pushing a blue fire with molten rocks toasted Shino. Only for Shino went up in a puff a smoke.

Everyone thoughts

"SHADOW CLONE!"

Hehe masterful henge let's see how this turns put." naruto stated

"Shad...no wait it something else genjustu NO of course henge! So simple yet effective." Kurenai whispered to herself

* * *

Hokage Box

"Hmm impressive Genin you have this year Hokage-Dono. That's the second genin to perform the shadow clone technique. What's your secret?"

"Nothing much yours?"

"Secrets will remain secrets I guess then?"

"Sounds good to me"

'Hehe got orichimaru teme Shino did not use shadow clone but henge'

* * *

In the arena

"clone-e-e now where is the real bug bug boy oh I know" at this point Temari brings out her big fan starts to spin counter clockwise with the fan slightly angle causing a column of hot air to appear and surround her.

At this everyone from Suna instantly knew what was coming and feared for themselves.

"Suna tempest storm!" with this annocement a giant funnel of razor sharp wind and sand started to attack everything in the arena unfourtantly for Temari it was already too late Shino bugs had her beat because as soon as she started the attack she passed out and Shino reappeared from underground appearing severely winded.

"shousha Shino!"

With that the arena went up in afrenzy of cheers and few load groans of people of people who lost bets on the match.

"There will be a 40 min break to clear up this match before the finals at which Shino Aubrame of the Aubrame clan and naruto Uzumaki of the sarutobi clan will face against each other for the championship. Not too many caught on to the clan portion with all the excited chatter going on for the finals. However key individuals did not miss it.

'Hehe so dad is finally claiming the boy Hehe let's see how the council takes that' thought the mildly amused Asuma

'Sarutobi clan! Wait that's why Naruto cam get away with disrespecting the third, it's because he is apart of the Sarutobi clan!' thought a curious Kureneai

"psh troublesome" thought the local Nara males

* * *

Hokage booth

"Wait! That boy is apart of of the Sarutobi clan?" said a shocked Orochimaru.

"Hehe oh yea but that's nothing compared to what was coming up." Stated Sarutobi this of course peak Orochimaru curiosity so he decided to wait to attack the leaf village till after the Chunin exams and everyone was celebrating. This plan of course sounded much better with everyone drunk from celebrating no one could defend them selves against the on coming onslaught.

'kukuku the leaf will be destroyed old man' thought one demented Orochimaru.

Concession stand

"Man never expected Naruto to make it to the finals." said one Hana Inuzaka

"I know pup but he pulled some massive tricks put there and that sand jutsu is something only Suna knows what did he do to get such knowledge? It's a shame though if only he was few years older I would love to get me some of that ass."

"I know what you mean but he's claimed and I don't think she will be willing to share him."

"Come on pup its shy little Hinata who Kiba has a crush on. She won't be able to protect him for long."

"Oh I doubt that Tsume-Chan."

"Oh why is that Hiashi."

"Simple, she was trained Naruto and Jirayai of the Sennin she is easily Chunin material if not Jonin in skills, she can easily defend her self. Besides even if she failed which I doubt then the little piece of paper stating she is to be married by her sixteenth birthday with one Naruto Uzumaki would state otherwise."

"Hmm you have your bases covered but if I need to I will find a way."

"Your welcome to try but with out Hinata killing or polygamy even then Naruto would still say no."

"We'll see Hiashi Kun"

"Oh I am not afraid Tsume Chan"

"Hiashi.."

"Yes" Hiashi asked only to have his nads bitten by kumarou Tsume canine partner

"that's for call me Chan!" with that Tsume and Hana left the Hyuuga male crying on the floor clutching his balls."

"Tsume was it really necessary to have me bite his balls I mean I have the taste of old man in my mouth that just won't come out no matter what." Asked the large canine

"Hehe yes!" Tsume stated while cackling

'Crazy pets' Kumarou thought to himself with slight sweat drop

* * *

Rookie 9

"Holy shit that was an amazing match I have yet to see a match with doesn't surprise me" stated one bewildered Choji who for once was bot eating a bag of chips.

"I don't know what everyone is so excited about Shino just beat that Suna bitch." stated one annoyed Sakura with that a terrible wave of killer intent washed over her barley able to stand due to the pressure from all that killer intent.

"Haruno I suggest that while am active duty kunochi please refrain from insulting our allies it might be the death of you one day if you don't"

Instantly that K.I. was lifted from Sakura and she regained her ability to talk.

"Who are to tell me my manners and protocol?"

A patently the academy has slacked off worse than I wad led to believe."

"Sakura shut your mouth that's..." Shikamaru started but was cut off by Sakura

"it's just some idiotic pervert who doesn't know when to but out. In fact idiot if you don't leave I'll call the ANBU!"

"Oh go right little Genin, but must I remind only the Hokage may call the ANBU or Naruto but only his personal guard will respond and if any one else who calls them with out just cause instantly is place in jail for 24 hrs. Now knowing the consequences" The ANBU asked with his lack of emotion

"why does the dobe get his own personal guard? And not Sasuke Kun. He is the last Uchiha after all!"

"That is not my choice and even if it was I would not tell you Genin"

"I demand to be told you worthless ninja" the banshee screeched, with that there was a load gasp from everyone around her and even Shikamaru paled some.

"Whats your guys problem you all know I am right,"

"NO Haruno-san you don't understand." said the most surprising person everyone turned around to see a man decked out in official Kage with the kanji for lightning on his wear. he was tall bulky man easily 6'6" and built like a behemoth next to him was a man with the same build as his Kage leader. Behind them was a whole entourage in including another Kage with the symbol for earth and another Kage that the symbol for for water. Shikamaru instantly bowed

"Raikage-sama, Tshuikage-sama, Mizukage-sama what are you doing here." he stated quickly

"Where here to see the boy Naruto perform in the exams." stated the Tshuikage

"Why would anyone of your caliber want to watch that loser. Stated the pinkette with a smug tone.

"watch your tone Haruno don't forget who your talking to, you don't want to be the cause of Konoha's demise cause you pissed off every other leader in the world. At that everyone paled and glared at the banshee that wisely shut up. When ghost stepped up and said

"come along Raikage, Mizukage, Tshuikage-sama the Hokage is waiting.

"of course ghost San don't want to cause a war for killing a civilian for rudeness"

"of course follow me to the Kages box"

* * *

Kages Box

"Hokage-Sama the other Kages have arrived."

"Thank you ghost kun you may go I know you have things to do." the Hokage stated with a knowing smirk.

"Of course Hokage-Sama" with that ghost flickered away. The Hokage gestured to the spare seats he had reserved in case any of the other Kages liked to show up.

"so tell me how do you like when your not trying to destroy it?" the old Hokage inquired.

"it is very nice lord Hokage hopefully you would allow to be escorted around after the Chunin exams" the Mizukage stated with a smile

"Hehe of course Mizukage-Dono in fact if all of you are interested you can join us."

"Hmph sounds good Hokage-Dono." Replied the Raikage

"Great! Now I have a favor to ask would one of you be willing to spar with the winner of the Chunin exams. We where going to have an exhibition match between Uchiha Sasuke and the winner but the fool had to attack a fellow nin from behind in front of all the Daimyos and he had his chakra sealed till a pending trial, which in my opinion is long overdue.

"Now don't you think that is a bit harsh Hokage-Dono" responded the Kazekage.

"NO that boy has been given far too many "Freebie" it is time for him to be put in his place along with the rest of the council, so will any of you take the challenge?"

"I will Hokage-Dono." responded the Kazekage

"Thank you it is time for the final match."

* * *

Arena

"Would Uzumaki Naruto and Aubrame Shino please report to the arena for the final match? With that announcement Naruto arrives in a swirl of sand and Shino calmly limped out to the center of the field.

"Uzumaki I have come out to great you in person and apologizes for my injuries from the previous battle are far too taxing for me to continue against you, for I know how powerful you are." And the Shino leans in to whisper in his ear "ghost-san" which Naruto instantly stiffens

"I thank you for coming out her in front of all these witness to state that Shino and I hope one day we can have a rematch."

"I look forward to it Uzumaki-san" Shino stated with that there was a loud cheer from the stands and fireworks went off in the air as Shino and Naruto shook hands.

* * *

Stands

"Way to go Naruto-koi" Hinata stated with love in her eyes as she sat next her little sister and father.

"That's the way to do it Naruto" yelled Jirayai from the top of the Hokage's box scaring all the present Kages except Sarutobi which was used to Jirayai and his antics. With that the Hokage turned to his other companions and the examiners which walked up to discuss promotions.

"So examiners who do you believe should be promoted?" inquired the old Hokage

"The lead examiners discussed this and believe the follow should happen, Aubrame Shino should be promoted to Chunin based on superior control over clan kinjutus and his emotions.

Sadly Hyuuga Neji is not ready to be promoted. Nor is Uchiha Sasuke in fact what is he even doing in the shinobi program?

Flashback

Kakashi was currently looking worse for where as he was tied up to chair in the I&T department

"So Hatake so you know why you are in here?" inquired a short woman with purple hair tied in pony tail with hazel eyes, and dressed in a trench coat with only mesh bodysuit underneath, revealing her considerable assets.

"For insulting Naruto Uzumaki"

"Not quite correct you also broke the Sandaime Law concerning his burdens." The interrogator stated.

"What am I supposed to do the council fines me when ever he grows more powerful than the Pitiful Uchiha they say there is a law in place and I have checked there is?"

"I see I know the law you speak of which brings me to a follow up question you are aware that ALL Konoha laws must be approved by the Current Hokage. The ones found using said law are guilty of treason correct?

"Hai"

"So why are you training the Uchiha kid if you don't like him?"

"Simple the Hokage asked me too the kind is a huge flight risk even more there you where Anko when Orochimaru abandoned you."

"Never mention that again that I understand but why not train them evenly?"

"Again goes back to the council if the see Naruto getting stronger thell fine me and say the fox is influencing Naruto demand his head so you see I am only trying to protect him."

"Why not try to go to the Hokage about this?"

"Simple I dd concerning Uchiha but he say the only Naruto had chance to enter the academy is if Sasuke passed mental exam meaning the hokage had to over look that his report showed him completely unstable."

"I see well I thank you for cooperation however you must understand procedure you will remain tied up till all facts of what you said are confirmed if they are you will be released if not will give you to the doctor to be 'dealt' with. Understand?"

"HAI"

Flashback end

"Hokage-Sama are you okay you where spacing out." Inquired the lead examiner

"Sorry please proceed examiner"

"Next is he sand siblings we can only make recommendations however the boys are not ready to be promoted where Gaara has just had his seal which controls the demon improved his control over sand and his chakra control will be shot to hell so best let him try again in a future exam. Where Kankuro did not fight we were unable to process his knowledge or skill so we thought it would be best to leave him be as well. Finally Temari she has excellent control over the wind and rising to become a true fan master of Suna I would recommend her the rank of Chunin. Then there is Nara Shikamaru while lazy is proving to be a natural Nara a genius in all areas and could have won his match se that he applied him self but he also knew his weakness and withdrew before he had himself killed which is valuable for any Chunin leader so we recommend Nara Shikamaru the rank of Chunin."

"Thank you and what of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"While we our selves don't hold him the best regards we cannot help but see his skill here in the stadium. WE do NOT believe Uzumaki deserves the rank…" but where cut of by the amount of K.I. he was receiving from the other Kages.

"No we believe he deserves the rank of Jonin or at the very least elite Chunin." With the K.I. instantly vanished

"Thank you, we will take this into consideration before we make the announcement." After a few minutes of deliberation with his fellow Kages they agreed with what the examiners said so with that the Hokage stood to make his announcement

"Could the following people please report to the arena? Nara Shikamaru! Sabuka no Temari, & Shino Aubrame! When the mentioned peopled the arrived in the arena Sarutobi appeared before them congratulations you three you have been promoted to the rank of Chunin take these vest and wear them with pride while you help lead the next generations of shinobis to better times!" With that there was a load cheer and more fireworks.

"Now I have one more announcement before we concluded the exhibition match between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have been cancelled due to Sasuke being in the hospital.

However do not fret sands very own Kazekage has agreed to an exhibition match with young Uzumaki and the winner of the battle will receive a very special award. so lets here it for the young Uzumaki and the Kazekage!" with that the stadium went to loud cheers and the betting that the Kazekage would win only those that knew Naruto bet on him every one else was on the Kazekage.

* * *

ARENA

"Alright would every one please return to their seats the exhibition match between Sandaime Kazekage and Genin Uzumaki Naruto is now underway." with that the audience waited in inticpated silence as they prepare to witness the match of the century.

"combatants are you ready!" with two nods the sandaime moved forward and said

"Hajime!" with that the combatants instantly jumped away and started doing hand seals and twin shouts of

"Summoning Jutsu!" and there where two large puffs of smoke to reveal Manda the boss Snake summon but the other was not Gamabunta like was expected no this was far worse it was something powerful, and was out of this world

* * *

AND that's a CUT!

Reminder to review leave any suggestions you believe could be incorporated into the story or what grammar needs to be improved . Also want say i am again sorry for the delayed response.

Next chapter

invasion finally


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note

I just want to post to state that i have NOT given up on the story, but i decided to go back to earlier chapters and edit them make sure all grade school errors are corrected. And everyone please don't be afraid to let me know that i am making those kinds of errors cause I'll be honest I missed ALOT before I got a review letting me know there was errors. So I took the earlier chapters and started editing will complete the editing before the next chapter is posted. Now I know i left you guys with a horrible cliffhanger and I don't feel on bit sorry. However the angel on my other shoulder is telling me to do something nice so I decided to post what i have as a treat to my loyal readers. Now i will warn you this is what my writing looks like before any kind of editing so bare that in mind when reading this preview.

As the crowd waited in anticipation for the smoke to clear everyone was in shock at what they saw their in all his glory Manda the boss summon of the snake contract and the only one able to summon him was Orochimaru. That scared the people knowing the traitor was right before them what scared them more was thought of Orochimaru trying to get the "demon" to aid him in destroying the village, boy was everyone in for a shock. But what really surprised the cages watching the match was what Naruto summoned. It was not Gamabunta like the third thought, no this was bigger older and much more powerful.

"Rise Dragona, queen of the summons! Take your revenge against the traitorous snake Manda!" shouted out Naruto with that the smoke cleared to reveal a giant summon that was easily several hundred feet tall flying in circles around the stadium. With that Naruto then created a group of ten shadow clones which went to the surrounding view play forms to seal of the stadium to prevent anyone from getting injured by stray Justus.

"Uzumaki seal: heavens wall." with that the entire stadium was glowing a pale white before a golde wall arouse and surrounding the arena in wall of golden chakra stretching high into the heavens

"These Seals here Orochimaru are what made the Uzumaki clan so feared in the third shinobi war. This wall is impenetrable and can only be released by Me." Naruto states with an emotionless mask of in difference.

"Kukuku we'll see brat manda ATTACK!"

"do not order me around you hairless monkey your expecting me to fight against the queen and her summoner your out of your mind!"

"But wouldn't you love to take your revenge against her?"

"Of course you queer pedophile but in case you haven't noticed we are surrounded in impenetrable box that this boy conjured I can't fight here will the queen can dive bomb us! You're on your own!" with that the giant snake poofed out only for him to scream in agony as he was ripped apart going through the barrier.

"Hehe did say it was impenetrable oh well one less thing to deal with." stated Naruto with a grin.

"Okay Dragona use poison mist!"

"of course Naru-Kun! On a side note when are you going to help with that little issue."

"Not now dragona!

"but what about the hatchlings, you promised!"

With that there was a large amount of K.I. Flooding the arena

"f...ing great now I am so in the dog house and not the good one with Hana chan!" with that there was a large

"WHHAT! When I get my hands on you Uzumaki you are DEAD!" yelled an angry fiancé.

"Wait hinata know all the details before killing him!" stated a frantic Kiba trying to placate the livid girl from killing anyone

"Why should I?"

"Because Naruto is referring to the night that changed his life."

"How so?"

"I am talking about the day he put on his mask and never looked back the day the cheerful 'idiot' was born."

"No offense but Kiba get on with it."

"Geez Hinata chill. One night Sis was walk the triplets and came across a scene that scarred her for life. The night that Naruto died"

I know this was a short chapter however I wanted leave it their start the enticement next chapter.

And that is a wrap for the edited version of this chapter I finally found some free time and inspiration for the next chapter so it should have a rough copy online later this week hopefully for Christmas but I doubt it but Christmas miracles have been known to happen.

Also I would like to send out a merry Christmas to all the Christians reading this story but also to all the other religions in the world a happy holiday.

For now ja ne

Naruto Cullen


	8. Chapter 7

Well folks it's been almost a year. Yikes who threw that rotten tomato I am looking at you Naruto. Any ways I do apologize but I got caught up at work, lost a lot inspiration, started playing this really addicting game called Minecraft. For any person who enjoys hunting animals and monsters and building things out of blocks this game is perfect for you. If you need help with it paulsoresjr offers a really good tutorial to the game is updating whenever something new comes into Minecraft. But I am getting off topic. As of right now I am going to try and get this story to the retrieval arc but it is proving difficult do to a simple amateurish mistake. I gave too much power at once with no stories behind them. So be patient while work these rough spots. I am going to try and get a chapter out once a month even if they are short and unedited.

So without further ado I give you chapter 7!

Chapter 7

"Geez Hinata chill. One night Sis was walk the triplets and came across a scene that scarred her for life. The night Naruto died"

Flashback Jutsu

It was clear and dark night and Hana was walk her dog companions the triplets when she smelt the subtle hint of blood which wasn't unusual to smell it being in a ninja village after all. Unfortunately tonight was different it was subtle in fact it was quite strong indicating there was lots.

"Go boys find the source of the blood!" Hana commanded. With a bark of confirmation the triplets where sniffing the air and rushing off. It didn't take long for the triplets to find a beaten and bloodied Naruto lying face down in an ally.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto!" Hana screamed "Boys formation M" with that the triplet got into a triangle formation with harnesses attached to the back how the harness got there no one knows.

With that Hana attach a stretcher and laid a bleeding Naruto on it

"Boys home fast as you can stop once your there with mom. Go!" with that the dogs ran as fast as their bodies would allow and then Hana disappeared via leaf shunin.

"Hokage-sama! It's Naruto! He's been attacked again!"

"What where is he!" demanded an angry Sarutobi.

"Umm my clan compound sir." stated an intimidated Heir.

"Why would you take him there Chunin and not the hospital?" Demanded the Hokage.

"Answer me Inuzuka!"

"Sir whoever did this could have easily been a medic Nin seeing as there was precision cuts all along his body making quite difficult to transport him anywhere else, seeing as he was only a block from the compound and the compound has a fully stocked medical ward with people who DON'T hate him for his burden!" the young heiress said with fire in her eyes.

"I see well lets go" the Hokage stated with some remorse.

Meanwhile across town at the Inuzuka compound.

The triplets where running full tilt across a flat grassy yard with dog cages along the eastern wall, and did not stop till they were at the main house, which stood strong with two floors and painted in neutral colours. Once the dogs stopped, they whined and barked to get the attention of the owner of said house. Footsteps could be heard once the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman in her mid… well age don't matter. With a wild look in her eyes and frazzled hair and body most Kunochi would envy.

"What is it?" asked the woman. When the woman noticed Naruto she screamed bloody murder.

She quickly directed the hounds to the medic wing of the compound where she removed Naruto and proceeded to call her doctor to treat him. It was a little after 30 Mins when Naruto was taken into be treated that the Hokage and Hana rushed through the door. Once Hana saw the women she asked

"how is he doing mom?" her mother looked warily at him and shook her head.

"I don't know Hana darling. Whoever did this was well versed in medical training and his burden. For they effectively cut his cells so his chakra is not able to assist his healing like usual." When this was said the Hokage called his ANBU to his side and order All doctors and nurses that have ever worked on Naruto to report to his office immediately. Once that was done he turned to address the Inuzuka matriarch.

"Tsume, I am grateful for taking in Naruto to be healed. If you should nee…" in the middle of sentence he was cut off by blaring alarms. All the doctors and nursing on hand was rushing to Naruto's Room.

"What's going!" inquired the Aged Hokage to one of the doctors running to the rooms. The doctor replied

"CODE BLUE" at this Tsume and Hana Paled, the Hokage instantly noticed and asked them what it meant. They advised the aged leader that Naruto may not make it as the was the flat line code that was imitated by the machines attached to Naruto.

With that a few minutes later the doctors came out looking remorseful and stated.

"Tsume-Sama Hokage-Sama I am sorry to say this but as of 22:07 hrs today Uzumaki Naruto has died from all blood pathways and chakra pathways to his being cut and sealed off. Even with his burden he was not able to pull through I am sorry."

"Thank you, Doctor you may." Tsume replied after a moment when the Hokage did say anything.

Meanwhile with Naruto

"Nar… Naru… Nar… Naruto! Wake up" shouted a voice coming with no discernible voice.

"Huh" Naruto so eloquently put.

"Wake UP! You are dying and I need you to pull yourself together!" shouted the voice

"I am up, I am up. Now what's this about me dying?" He inquired quickly

"Simple you were assaulted by high level medic Nin who successfully cut off your chakra network. However this is a way for to save yourself and everyone in this village. All you need to do is find but Hurry!" Shouted the Voice

"Okay how do I find you your voice is coming from everywhere?"

"That My Young one you must figure out on your own."

"Okay, I maybe if I use chakra I can use a pulse which can act like an sonar. Grunt no my chakra does not work in here but what is this second energy source separate from my own? Hmm I see my spiritual pressure has risen maybe I don't need chakra at least for this task. Hmm but how do I use it?" Naruto wondered

"BOY, If I may make a suggestion you useless monkey. Try searching for other form in of spiritual pressure. Before we both die." Growled this new voice

"hmm let see I was never good at sense without pulsing chakra but let's try." With this Naruto plopped down in to the lotus position and started focus for any other spiritual pressures nearby. Finally Naruto found a long blood red ribbon leading down one of the many corridors in his mind.

"HAHA finally let's see where it goes." With that Naruto Ran down the Corridor following the Red ribbon. All the way to a circular room with a pedestal in the middle of the room which had a katana stabbed in the middle. That's when the voice came back.

"Good you found the room hero's we can go through it later but for now grab the sword in the middle and pull that will release me to be able to assist you further." Naruto wasted no time and was about to grab the sword when he asked why should I do this you could be trying to trick me?"

"I could be but it is highly unlikely for you and I share a bond unlike anything found in the elemental countries. So Hurry up and take your sword for it is yours to bear!" Naruto Wasted no more time and pulled the sword out of the Pedestal and his world was enveloped in white.

Meanwhile outside Naruto Room

The Hokage and the Inuzuka where discussing Naruto's death arrangements. When the monitor above their hands started to beep again Tsume gasped and ran into Naruto rooms to find him in a shroud of golden energy not unlike their chakra but clearly not chakra.

"What is that, Hokage-Sama?" Tsume inquired

"I don't know Tsume-Chan." The Energy finally started to dissipate and when it did Naruto finally came around and looked at everyone

"Where am I? Last thing I Remember is was running from someone in a beige suite and white mask, then loads of Pain." Naruto then remember what happened in his mind scape when he looks down he notices the sword that he pulled out of the pedestal was lying next to him along with a white mask that looked like a fox with three blood red whisker marks on each check not unlike his own face.

"Naruto-Kun can you tell me anything else about your attacker?" the Hokage asked Gently but then noticed the sword and mask on the bed next to Naruto.

"I am Sorry Jiji I don't know anything Else." Naruto Said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry you already confirmed our suspicions about it being a medical nin that assaulted you. So now we just need to find the medic who did it. Also how did you receive this sword and mask the Hokage asked.

"I pulled out of the pedestal in the room of heroes in my mind. Why?" Naruto stated

"Cause Naruto you just unlocked your mother's bloodline, the bloodline of the Shinigami herself. You have the powers over reitisu and passing on the dead to the other side. That being said you're going to need a lot of training to control both your chakra and the reitisu so you can use them together and separate. So for now rest and come see me in a week's time to get your new training schedule and heritance. For now rest." The old man said with a smile.

"Okay JIJI!" Naruto stated loudly with that Naruto buckled down to rest, only to wake up few hours later and notice a floral scent in the room instead of the usual disinfectants that hospitals used. He looked and noticed a girl a few years older than holding him with three large dogs laying all-round the two of them keeping them warm. Naruto smile at this feeling wondering if this is what having a family feels like oh well enjoy it while he could. Snuggled back up into the blankets to get some more sleep before the day begins anew.

FLASHBACK END

"So you see Hinata he was nearly killed that night and he Stayed at the compound for the week while he recovered and Hana was the one to look after him as far as I know there is no interest between the two other than a family bond. But you can ask him about just let him explain before killing him." Kiba stated

"Okay I let him explain before I make any hast choices."

"Thank you, now can you release the K.I. and I might believe you Hiashi asked from behind the young Genins.

"Opps now let's get back to Naruto-Kuns match, it's almost over.

Ahaha okay so that's the cliffhanger I left last time resolved. Now I forgot to mention at the top I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH OR ANYOTHER SERIES THAT MAY DISPLAY IN THIS STORY. In the meantime please scratch my itch and leave a review so I may see where my big errors are and soforth.

Thanks for reading

Naruto Cullen

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 8

Well we're back with another installment of Naruto: Mask and Deceit.

For now I will hand over the Mic to Naruto and Hinata to commence with the disclaimers.

I have had a few reviews asking me what K.I. I was so to let everyone know it means Killer intent.

I will have it reiterated in this chapter incase people don't see it here.

" Yo yo yo this is Naru with his pretty Hime hinnnaatta!" Naruto Rapped.

"Naruto what did I say about hanging out with that fool Bee" Hinata stated with a tick mark.

"Not to or else you would do something so uncool." Naruto whined

"that's right and what was it that I said I would do if you did?" Hinata inquired

"Umm well you would umm take away my ramen and make me sleep in the dog house." Naruto stated nervously

"that's right you FOOL however I'll only take away your ramen for a week and the dog house well not this time I need you by me after that last chapter where the mean author kun killed you." *insert author twitching*

"AHH thanks Hina-Chan I LOVE you!" Naruto shouted Hinata then passes out with a thud.

"yo yo yo thi bee lets it be known that that fool Naruto Cullen owes not the Naruto series or any other anime series or anything that may resemble as such" bee stated with a his bad rap only to be hit with a frying pan of doom from Hinata who awoken from the bee's bad rapping, then promptly passes back out. Everyone else had huge anime sweat drops on their heads.

* * *

Chapter 8

So back in the arena Naruto and Orochimaru where facing off each staring at each other waiting for another to move, but with the barrier was still in place and Dragona was sitting on her rear haunches waiting for her next command there was not much either can do.

"Okay teme lets do this now that I have taken care of your little garden snake." Naruto stated with such cool contempt that the snake believed it was truly his end.

"KuKukuku do you really believe you have what it takes to beat me" Orochimaru asked with his evil grin.

"No. I don't think. I KNOW! Now prepare yourself today you die!" Naruto stated with such Vigor that people could almost see the Fire in Naruto's eyes. Naruto then shot forward pulling out a katana that he received years ago the day he almost died. It was a beautiful sword that was nearly as long as he was with a blue and black clothed handle with a little bit of gold trim. The guard was integrated box design. The blade itself was frightening it was black with rigged red edges. (Think a mixture of Kenpachi's blade and ichigo bankai swords hilt. However using my colour schemes) the Hokage saw this and smirked Naruto was not holding back and was going to prove to everyone why he was a force to be reckoned with and why he was his personal ANBU guard.

'hehe you show them Naruto and I will stand behind you every step of the way. Show them the power!'

'tha..that…. that blade, I know it anywhere! It's no it can't be! The brat everyone looked down is the most feared shinobi in the world surpassing even the Sennin in their prime! I need to end this NOW!' thought the Snake.

"Kukuku interesting Sword Naruto Kun mind tell me how you got it?" the same snake inquired

The blonde looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said with a little bit of sarcasm

"If you were meant to know, you would. However I feel like a nice guy the story was already told. However was not told was that with my 'death experience' I gained powers not from this world powers that will now KILL YOU!" with that Naruto Lunged from his spot with speeds that was hard tracked by the Sennin who managed to pull out his blade from with just enough time to parry Naruto very hard Frontal Thrust. Naruto just shifted his weight to the left side where he angled his blade to the side of Orochimaru's head managing to nick him above his right eye causing blood to pour freely in to the eye.

"Kukuku nice try… but it will take more than nick to kill me." Naruto only smirked

"Your Absolutely right, but what your either missing manner or just plain naïve with the ways of the sword. You never out right kill them no honor. No you test them first to see if their worthy to die by a blade such as this. And you proved to be formidable but lacking refined skills no true master would carry their blade with such disrespect nor would they parry the blade of obviously more skilled swordsman they get in close to kill. Hmm unlucky for you, you made the fatal flaw and now you will paw with your head on the Hokage's mantle."

"you sure now how to blow hot air Baka!" Orochimaru stated with annoyance

'Come on Naruto-Kun quite edging him on and take him out.' Thought the Hokage.

*****Other Kages*****

"Well that is a Surprise Orochimaru is known for his skills with a blade to have freshly promoted Chunin talk him down must be a major blow to the pride. But does the boy even know what he is talking about or is he just playing mind games like he is fabled for?" asked the Sandaime Kazekage

"No Kazakage-dono what the brat speaks is the truth, at least for samurai of the lost lands. The honor system that the land of iron is fabled for. However he does instigated in the wills of ninja well he kills when needed and never without testing the opponent. No this brat understands what it means to be a true ninja but is incorporating honor into our system something the land of iron has been trying for generations to do." Stated the Burly Raikage

"your absolutely right Raikage-dono and I am glad to see my pupil is doing what my country has been trying to do for generations." Stated a stranger with goatee and sword strapped to his hip.

"excuse me Mifune-Sensei I must be Leaving you now with the other Kages of the Elemental Nations but My second in command dolphin will be in the shadows should anything you can't take care of happens he step in and help you."

"Thank you, Na.. umm ghost-san" with a nod of his head ANBU captain disappeared in a puff of smoke

With the other Genins

"What is that baka holding?! It does not look like any sword that should be in battle. I mean its chipped and cracked along the edges how will that thing every hold up in a fight." The dumb pinkete demanded.

However this was the wrong question to ask with Tenten in hearing range. She growled out

"you dumb pink haired moron. For someone so obsessed with gossip you don't know the most popular one out there. WOW I guess it's true what they say about you Haruno unless it's about Sasuke you don't care. Oh well let me educate you the nature of that sword. That sword is a ruthless sword designed to infect a person with just a little nick in the skin and there is no known antidote. In fact some believe its not even poison rather another unknown infection. In fact the last time this blade was seen was when Mifune Sama Trained the ANBU GHOST." Of course others listening had to interject

"Wait Tenten, then how does Uzumaki-san have it then?" inquired Shino.

"I don't know Abarame-san. It not good either way because of he stole the blade he has no hope of using it or if he is the true owner of the blade then that would me he is….."

*****Back in the arena****

Oroochimaru was thinking along the same lines of the genin then it dawned on him.

"Wait you're the ANBU GHOST the most feared shinobi in all the elemental nations with a triple S class ranking!"

"Hmm say something." Replied the blond while everyone else snickered 'hmm while the judgment of the man may be questionable he certainly has master pissing people of with that line.'

Back with the Kages

They all look to Mifune in shock. 'so this is how the blond brat acts like a samurai yet is merciless like a ninja.' "Hmm very good Mifune-dono, any reason as to why you chose him when you have not taken a student since the third shinobi war?" inquired the Beautiful Mizukage.

Mifune only smiled with a knowing smirk. "He only desires peace. He fights only because he knows he has to end the suffering."

"Hmm he'll be interesting to watch in the coming years." Stated the aged Tushikage.

With Hinata

"I see he is finally no longer playing the fool, Hmmm." Hiashi Said with a little bit of surprise.

"Does that really surprise you father to show emotions? I mean just look at how he handled both Neji and Gaara." Hinata stated.

"Your right daughter, but it never ceases to amaze me of his hidden capabilities." At this Hinata smiles

"Your right there father."

******Back in the arena*****

"So Orochimaru how about we even this match up how about you go into your Sage mode." Naruto stated devoid of emotion knowing he had to kill this man for the sake of the village.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about brat I don't have a Sage mode!"

"Hmm then you truly are the weakest of your three teammates oh well kyofou will forgive me if I kill you where you stand."

"You brat sure have a lot of spunk, for someone who is about to die!" the snake-teme screamed frightened.

"Time for words are done, erupt in hatred, and burn your enemies, DRAGONA!" with that Naruto erupted in a golden light to be replaced with golden armor covering his right aside of his torso and right arm. The armor while gold in color held red lines all throughout the armor presenting a more sinister appearance. But what people truly noticed was the blade was no longer a long jaded blade but rather a cylinder with no blade. This caused some people to worry who have not seen this blade before or not its story.

"Well Orochimaru you should feel honored I never release this form unless I know who has to DIE."

"Hahahaha don't make laugh brat what is that little cylinder going to do to me the strongest of the SENNIN."

"…..this….." with that Naruto threw the cylinder towards the snake. While it was in the entire the two ends of the cylinder have erupted into Blue columns of fire that where approx. 4 fee long at each end.

The sennin luckily was a mud clone.

"huh that was close."

"It's not over yet brinsingr!" with that Naruto shot blue fireballs one after another at the Teme. When finally but the teme only exploded into snakes indicating a snake substitution

"that brat is truly trying to kill me and has the power to back it up Luckily he does not have the battle experience to do it." the sennin thought with nervousness.

In the Hokages Booth

"thats why he never shown, his release form. Its so, evil." Mifune stated

"I thought your where trying to work with the gaki to unify the world!"

"I am I don't know whats going on he never usually go Shikai. Thats when mifune heard what Naruto said next and relaxed and goes back to watching the match. The other Kages ease back into watching aswell.

"I would not rest yet Teme! Feel the touch of KAMI, Redeem yourself dragona, BANKAI!"

with that Naruto erupts into a column of gold reistu and charkra forming a tornado reaching towards the heavens. When the dust finally clears everyone is shocked to see what could only be described as an ethereal being in their stadium only to realize it was their so called punching bag and demon Naruto.

Naruto Was now incased in a golden armor that had a radiance of power that only kami could control.

His blade was now solid silver no jagged edges with a gold and silver handle and chain that dangled from the end of the blade. People gawked and up in the stands all of the civilians that ever did him wrong where praying to kami for forgiveness, of course Kami was a forgiving deity but of course they will all suffer if they do not hold to their prayers.

***with Konoha 12****

"that's Naruto! What happened to him" screamed Kiba

"I can explain that" an unknown voice stated. The Konoha Genins turned around to see once again the Kages of the other villages with mifune standing at the very front looking both proud and shocked.

"Naruto uses a sword that was created by the Shinigami from their spirit energy." He looked around around to ensure everyone was following and he noticed all the clan heads with Jiriaya and Hinata where there aswell listening. He sighed and continued. "These swords have a special ability to transform. Each Shinigami sword born from ones should have the ability to transform three times, the first is called shikai, meaning intial release. The second is called bankai meaning second release.

"Wait a moment you said three releases what's the third." Hiashi asked.

"Simple it's called the final release and it would mean almost certain death. For any shinigami or soul reaper it would mean loss of powers but for Naruto it would most likely kill him so he better never use it." At the end of this everyone gasped. Hinata scared for her lover felt a hand squeeze her sholders and notice both her father and Neji squeezing them offering her their support.

****back in the arena *****

"Well teme I have dragged this fight on long enough, it's time for your, Judgment, any last words?" Naruto asked with an indifferent look.

"Yea Screw you! For I am immortal no puny mortal such as yourself can kill me!"

"So be it, Eternal Judgment!" Naruto spoke with that he slams is blade into the ground with that the shielded area in which they were fighting light up in a golden colour taking its time as it judged the people in the confined area, yes that included Naruto and the Third Hokage. The light cleared away and to reveal the third on one knee panting and Orochimaru in a similar state but was worse off. Only Naruto was unaffected due to the specifications of the jutsu.

"There your chakra has been sealed off ending your time as shinobi as only a shinigami or kami herself may remove it. But no need risking you causing any more damage I'll finish this off." With that Naruto ran forward fully intending however was stopped by a masked man appearing out of thin air.

"How did you get in here I had an impenetrable shield preventing anyone to enter with even with time space jutsu. " Naruto demanded

"oh my! So scary all I did was knock out your clones and the shield fell moment ago. "

"I see, well now that you protected that little snake how can I help you…Madara Uchiha?"

* * *

Well that is Chapter 8 of Mask and Deceit I hope you liked it.

I know I left another cliff hanger and brought Madara into the story way early but I figured with naruto power boost why not give him nemesis early own to fight. Yes this becoming a cross over with bleach but only aspects that there is a soul society, hollows, etc I doubt ill bring in any of the charcters in other than a flash back or something we'll see. Let me know what you think of bringing in more characters from other anime. Also I would like to apologize about the time it takes me to get out chapters edited or not but I have lost a lot of motivation to write this story now I am not giving it up just taking me awhile to get through the writers blocks so form now on ill post as quickly as I can edited or not but I will not post without minimum of 2k words per chapter inlucded au notes.

Now if you enjoyed or wish to tell me off or have an idea please pretty, please leave a review.

Thank you,

Naruto Cullen


End file.
